A Bet Between Philanderers
by Solar Hawk
Summary: Miroku and Zelos bet each other that they can woo the others girl in 30 minutes. Sheeena and Sango reveal another side to their already complex personalities, GIRL POWER! [Oneshot]


**A Bet Between Phillanders**

**By: Solar Hawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or Inu-Yasha. If I did, this would be an episode and a skit in the game.**

Zelos decides to take a walk to see Sheena in Mizuho. He first stops in Ozette to see his hunnies, but is surprised to find that he was beaten to them by a strange looking monk with a ponytail.

"Who the Heck are you?" Zelos demands.

One of his hunnies, a blond, blushes. "Oh! Chosen One...We were just...uh...BYE!" She runs off, followed by the other hunnies.

Miroku scratches his head. "Oh wow...this is awkward...Hello! I am Miroku, a monk of Buddha and I was just asking your...uh...hunnies how to get to the Fuedal Era!

Zelos looks confused. "Um, all you have to do is take a right by Mizuho and...HEY! Wait a minute! Where are you from? You know it's forbidden to go there!"

Miroku also looks confused. "But that's where I live. I am from the Fuedal Era. By the way...what's your name?"

Zelos flips his hair dramatically and strike a pose."I am the great Zelos, the Chosen of Mana! Hmm, Miroku, you seem to know how to get the hunnies. You must be pretty good to get my hunnies to turn on me." Zelos scratches his chin thoughtfully

Miroku sighs. "Actually, no. I can't get my beautiful Sango to notice me. Not even a little bit."

Zelos sighs as well. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't get my Summoner Hunnie Sheena to even compliment my wonderful sense of style...Hey! I bet your Sango is no match for my masculine loveliness! She'd be a pushover for my awesome...ness."

Miroku grows angry."Oh yeah? Well I bet you that I could woo your Sheena in 30 minutes!"

Zelos stomps his foot."You're on! Thirty minutes to woo eachother's girl! Sheena is in the village up ahead. She has black hair and a pink sash. And she radiates with wonderful...ness."

Miroku crosses his arms."Fine! Sango wears a black and pink demon hunter outfit. She has boomerang and travels with this giant Cat demon...thingy. She may be with a dog half-demon, a girl with strange clothes, and a fox kid."

Zelos smirks at Miroku."Kay. See you in thirty minutes!" He turns and runs off to the Fuedal Era.

Miroku snorts."Indeed." Then he turns and runs off to Mizuho

Thirty Minutes later

Zelos walks into Ozette, glancing around for Miroku. "Huh. Where is he?"He pauses and thinks for a second. "Oh yeah! Celsius!" He sits down and starts to knit

One Hour later

Miroku walks into Ozette, shivering violently. "H-h-h-hey." Hesits down next to Zelos. "What is that?"

Zelos shrugs."Oh? This?" He asks as he holds up a tube top. "For my Sheena! I don't think she'll wear it though..So...how was being frozen?" He grins at Miroku.

Miroku shivers. "Awful. How was Sango?"

Zelos shrugs again."Fine. She did slap me, though."

Miroku stares at him."..."

Zelos crosses his arms."Okay she also hit me with a boomerang."

Miroku stares at him."..."

Zelos stands up."Okay! She also sicked that Kirara thing on me."

Miroku stares at him."..."

Zelos stomps his foot."OKAY! She threw me off a cliff! Happy?" He starts to sob.

Miroku pats Zelos on the back. "It's okay, it's okay. All Sheena did was hit me."

Zelos stares at him."..."

Miroku scratches his head."With a card."

Zelos stares at him."..."

Miroku stands up."Of ice."

Zelos stares at him."..."

Miroku stomps his foot now."And threw me down that well in her village! It's filled with dead bugs! It was DISGUSTING!" He starts to cry. "WAAAAAH! SHE HATES ME EVEN MORE THAN SANGO DOES!" Zelos and Miroku cry in eachother's arms

Zelos sniffs and rubs his eyes."Oh well. The woman are probably worse off."

A mile away outside the village of Mizuho.

Sheena runs outside."MIROKU! I'LL SUMMON VOLT ON YOUR PATHETIC HEAD!" She rants and doesn't watch where she is walking.

Sango steps out of the time portal."ZELOS, THAT CLIFF WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE DARK ABYSS I'M ABOUT TO THROW YOU DOWN!" She also is ranting and not paying attention.

Both angry females bump into eachother.

Sheena jumps up, angry."Hey! Oh! I'm sorry." She helps Sango get up. "Have you seen a black haired monk? I'm trying to kill him right now."

Sango claps her hands together."Oh! You must be talking about Miroku. No, I haven't seen him. Speaking of which...have you seen a red-haired idiot walking around? I need to throw him off another cliff."

Sheena sighs."Oh...Zelos. Nope. But I did throw that Miroku guy down a well."

Sango pats her on the back."Ooooh! Clever! I threw that Zelos off a three hundred meter cliff. Somehow he survived and ran off."

Sheena rubs her chin thoughfully."Very nice. I think you and I should have a loooong talk about how to destroy flitartious males."

Sango nods. "Very good. I believe this is the start of a wonderful alliance...um...I mean...Friendship!"

Sheena grins demonically."Yeah..."friendship"."

Both females shout,"GIRL POWER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Back to Miroku and Zelos

Zelos twitches. "Did you hear something?"

Miroku nods. "Yeah...I think we should team up...just for our best interest."

Zelosholds up pink Katz suit. "In Katz village?"

Miroku nods. "Yes, in Katz village.Very good. They will never find us there."

Both guy srun off in bright pink Katz costumes.

END!

_Just a short story my sis persuaded me to write. I thought it was a funny idea so I built off of it. Please tell me what you think!_


End file.
